Valentines Bet
by AngleBadGirl247
Summary: AU:SasuNaru ONE-SHOT! Naruto and Sasuke are rivals. What will happen during the annual Valentines Festival? Read and Find Out!:3 slight LeeSaku, and NejiGaara/KibaHina if you squint.


my first one-shot, be kind! i was watching Special A the other day and this popped into my head. after i was done typeing i decided to make this my valentines fic! So i changed a few things and TADA! my valentne fic! :3 ENJOY!

**WARNING: boy x boy and mild language. if you don't like yori the GET THE FUCK OUT!**

**DISCLAIMER:** i no own naruto, naruto owns me... =3

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Naruto's POV)

"Naruto get up."

"fu mago pusel ehfu"

"Naruto get up now! You have to get ready for school!"

"ugh…I'm up, I'm up."

"Get ready. Breakfast is downstairs."

My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I am eighteen, and a senior in high school. The man that just left my room was my dad Minato. He is the CEO of this really big shipping company, I don't really pay much mind to it. Either way we are filthy rich, but it never goes to our heads; in fact you think we live in a mansion right. Wrong! We live in a two floored 3LDK. (a 3LDK is a three-bedroom home with a living room, dinning room, and kitchen and is very spacious) Not to big, not to small. Since my mom died in a car accident when I was four, my dad kept everything simple.

I got dressed in the school's uniform, and rushed downstairs. I attend the very prestigious school of Konoha High. It is where all the rich high school kids attend. I am just one of them.

"Hey dad, what's for breakfast?"

"I think you know." He gave me a grin.

"RAMEN!"

As I sat at the table eating my glorious ramen, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Sasuke. You better get going Naruto."

I finished my ramen "Bye dad!" I grabbed my bag and headed to the door.

"Seeya."

I opened the door to see Sasuke. He was wearing the school uniform of gray pants, and red shirt with the Konoha symbol of a leaf on the right sleeve. With his bag over his shoulder. His black hair fell to the sides of his face and stood up in the back like a chickens butt. I always have to hold back a giggle. His dark onyx eyes were staring at me, and he had smirk plastered on his face.

"Took you long enough usuratonkachi."

"Whatever teme. Let's go!"

"Hn dobe."

Sasuke and I have been best friends since we were really little. He is the second son of Fugaku, the CEO of this giant computer company. Our parents knew one another from school. Me and him are also rivals, we can't go two seconds without facing off at something. Either it be who can do the most pushups, or how long we can hold our breath, even our grades. I'm the type of person who would usually slack off, but I can't stand losing to the teme, so I work extra hard to get good grades.

"Want to race?"

"You know you are going to lose dobe."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"The last one there has to pay for the winner's lunch."

"Fine by me."

"Ok teme. Ready, Set, GO!"

I also have a big secret. One time when we were in Suna elementary school, a bunch of older kids were picking on me because of the weird birth marks on my checks. They look like whiskers, so they were kicking me and telling me to get on all fours and act like a cat. However Sasuke came running to my rescue and beat the older boys. It was a really embarrassing moment, but ever since that day I had fell in love with my best friend. No one knows this, not even my dad.

~*~

(Normal POV)

"I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke are."

"They will be here any second, Kiba."

"Hey! I see them!"

Shikamaru and Kiba turned to where Lee's finger was pointing to. Naruto and Sasuke were running towards them.

"troublesome…"

"…I....won."

"No…you…didn't…bastard…I…did!"

"Dobe."

"Teme! You guys, who won?!"

The three of them pointed to Sasuke. Said person just smirked in response.

"I hate you guys."

"We know." They said in unison

"Don't worry Naruto! I am positive that next time your youth will outshine and you shall be victor!"

"uhh…Thanks Bushy Brow."

"Hey Lee, I think your girlfriend is calling."

"My Sakura-Chan is calling! Thank you Kiba!" with that he dashed away.

"I didn't hear Sakura."

"That's because she didn't call Naruto."

"Then why did you say she was?"

"God Naruto! You can be so dense sometimes!"

"Am Not!" He puffed out his checks in a childlike manor.

Shikamaru sighed. "We better get to class. I don't want to be late because of you guys again."

"hn"

"Man! I hate school!"

"I'm with Kiba!"

The four of them walked off to the front doors.

~*~

Naruto let out a big yawn. "man Kakashi-Sensei is late again."

"He's always late!"

"I know Kiba, but it gets so boring!"

"He is probably going to show up five minutes before the bell rings again."

"Hello students." A silver haired man, that had the lower half of his face covered with a scarf.

"maybe not…"

"Sorry I'm late. I was driving in my car when I saw a little old lady needing help…"

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted

"Well it is your terms whether you believe me or not. It is none of my concern." He went to his desk and pulled out one of his porn books from his desk. "Now, tomorrow is Valentines Day, and as you all know today the seniors of this school will be getting ready for the Valentines festival tomorrow. So as soon as the bell rings you can go off to the field and set up with the other homerooms. You may talk now."

"Hey Naruto! Wake up Shikamaru. We have to get to the field before all the good jobs are taken."

"We can't leave yet."

"When has that stopped us."

"Good point." Naruto turned around to the sleeping boy in front of him. "Shika. Shika! Shikamaru wake up!"

"five more minutes mommy…"

"Shika now!"

"what is it mom?"

"We got to get to the field first, so we don't get stuck with the stupid jobs!"

He sighed "Fine."

The three of them got up and told Kakashi they were going to the bathroom. They headed towered the field.

~*~

Once at the field the bell rang.

"Looks like we got here first!"

"Wrong again Kiba."

"Huh?"

Shikamaru pointed to the big stand in the middle of the field. There stood the student council. The student council consists of the president (Neji Hyuga), vice president (Sakura Haruno), treasurer (Shino Aburame), secretary (Ino Yamanaka), and the two representatives of each grade. Sasuke is the top student (much to naruto's disappointment), but he declined being part of the student council. Also there was Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, and some kid they haven't seen before with red hair and the kanji of love over his left eye.

"The student council is obvious, but looks like Sasuke and Lee had the same idea as us!" Kiba grinned.

"Who is that kid with them?" naruto asked.

"Don't know. Guess he is new…sweet!" Kiba's grin turned into one of evil.

"Don't scare the kid to much…troublesome."

They walked over to their friends and the new kid.

"Hey Teme! Who's he?"

"Oh Naruto-kun! This is Gaara Sabuka! A new edition to our spring time of youth!" Lee answered.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto held out his hand.

Gaara just stared at the hand like if he touched it, it would detach from Naruto's arm.

Naruto just took back his hand. "Your going to fit right in! Right Teme!" he beamed an earsplitting smile.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Bastard."

"So did you guys get our job for the festival yet?"

"Yep! We are to be part of the group that builds the stands!" Lee shouted.

There are different groups for the Valentines festival. The student council plans where everything is located, how much of everything there is during the festival, and overviews everyone else's work. The firework group is the easiest and most wanted of the groups, but only three people can be part of it. So they let someone else have it, cause it would not be fair for the rest of the group. The second group and the biggest is the building of the stands. It is the second most wanted, because no one wants to be in charge of a stand all the next day and not enjoy the festival, so it fills up quickly. The third group is the people in charge of the different stands. No one wants to be part of this group because they have to be at their stand all day, and not enjoy the festivities (someone has to do it).

"Yosh! Come guys lets get started!" Naruto ran off in the direction of the wood and hammers.

~*~

Everyone was working. Some unfortunate souls had to sit and watch, because they were unlucky and have to manage a stand. Naruto and Sasuke were working on their seventh stand.

"Hey teme."

"hn"

"Want to make a bet?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"The one to finish the most stands before the day ends, can make the other do one thing with no complaints!"

"You sure? I mean you did lose already and have to buy my lunch."

"I wont lose this time!"

"Ok usuratonkachi."

"We start now!"

- (end of day) -

"I built twelve stands!"

"Thirteen."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"nope."

"…Fine! What is your command?"

Sasuke smirked "Don't know yet. I guess you are going to have to wait."

"Bastard! Tell Me!"

"You have to wait…"

"Tell ME! Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me…"

"Fine!"

_Haha! Annoyance wins this round!... even though I will probably have to do something embarrassing…_

"Tomorrow you will have to where a girl's Kimono instead of a boy's to the festival." He smirked evilly.

"What!"

"You wanted me to tell you."

_damn…_

As if he knew what Naruto was thinking "Idiot."

~*~

"Naruto tell me again why you are wearing your mother's Kimono."

"Cause I lost a bet with the teme, and I have to wear this."

"I'm just more surprised it fits you."

"Just because I'm smaller than most guys doesn't mean you can make fun of me dad." Naruto puffed out his checks.

Naruto was wearing one of his mother's old Kimonos. It was a light orange with silver swirls, and was tied with a big red bow in the back. It was one of her favorites so Minato didn't want to get rid of it. She only wore it on special occasions, because she knew Minato couldn't keep his hands off her, when she wore that kimono. It actually looked really cute on him, but his father didn't want to get him anymore mad than he already was.

"I'm not making fun of you…_yet_…" He mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Naruto was suspicious, but let it slip.

"Sooo who's your date?" Minato smirked

"DAD!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell old man."

Naruto opened the door to see Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Gaara, and Sasuke in their Kimonos. All of them stared at Naruto. After a while Sasuke smirked.

"hn dobe. I didn't think you would actually do it."

"Teme. A bet is a bet. Why are all of you here?"

"Well we all decided to go to the festival together. So we came to pick you up." Sakura said trying not to be sidetracked from Naruto's appearance. _Is it normal for a guy to look this cute…_

"Ok then, let's go! And stop staring at me!" Naruto quickly turned around. "Stop laughing Dad!" you could hear Minato's laughter in the background.

~*~

(Naruto's POV)

When we got there the sun started to set. The students didn't have to go to school today, except for the souls that have to manage a stand. I was in awe at the festival. There were so many people, and all of the games looked like so much fun! Nothing was going to ruin my fun time. Not even the Teme and this girly Kimono.

"Wow! Everything is so cool!...Oh Lee, look how cute that bunny is!"

"Yes my little flower! It is very cute! I shall win it for you!" Sakura and Lee dashed to the game that had the bunny for a prize.

"…I'm going to find a quiet place to take a nap."

"I got to go too, and do something…"

"Say hi to Hinata for me Kiba."

"Sh-Shut Up Naruto!" with that Kiba headed in the other direction.

Then it was just me, the teme, and Gaara. But it didn't last long.

"Gaara, right."

We turned around to see the council president Neji.

"…yes?"

"It is my job as president to show the new kids around."

"I'm fine with my friends…"

"It's ok Gaara. You can go." I encouraged him.

He just nodded and went with Neji.

Now it was just me and Sasuke.

"Come on bastard. Just because I'm stuck with you, doesn't mean it is going to make me sad." I smiled.

"It wouldn't be you."

"Damn straight!"

~*~

(Normal POV)

It was getting darker and the lamps started to go on. Sasuke, was practically being attacked by fangirls with valentines candy and cards, but he declined everyone. Naruto still felt jealous that they could openly tell Sasuke they liked him and not him. Naruto wasn't down for long, he was having the time of his life. He found a ramen stand, beat the teme in a few games (he let him win), he even saw Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru from the middle school, now was eating cotton candy.

"Hey teme."

"What?"

"People are still looking at me weird."

"Can they help you're so cute."

Naruto blushed a deep red "Teme!"

Sasuke let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Whatever!...Hey! Look at that Sasuke!"

Naruto was pointing at a cute fox plushie that was about as big as his head and had a heart hanging from it's mouth.

"Man! I wish I had brought more money."

"Naruto…"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back."

Naruto was left to wonder the festival. _Man… I really wanted that plushie…I'm going to go to my bench on the other side of the school. The fireworks will start soon and that has the best view, and there is nothing else to do._ He threw out his cotton candy.

Once at his bench Naruto started to think. _It was nic_e _today; I like that Sasuke was with me. Even though I could never tell him how I feel. I probably should have waited. He might be looking for me. No he has his fanclub, why would he worry about me?_

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see a panting Sasuke.

"I…was looking…for you."

"I'm sorry. I wanted a better view of the fireworks."

"Baka, why didn't you wait?"

"Well I didn't know I needed a babysitter!" Naruto puffed out his checks.

Sasuke sat besides Naruto on the bench.

"It's ok Naruto…listen Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I have…I have something to give you." Sasuke was starting to awkward.

"What Sasuke?"

Sasuke took out the fox plushie from behind his back.

"Happy Valentines Day Naruto. Will you be my valentine?"

Naruto took the plushie a little hesitantly. "Wha…"

"Listen Naruto, I have liked you for the longest of time, ever since I first met you, and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke I…"

"No, you don't have to say anything. I'll leave."

As Sasuke was getting up. Naruto held on to his wrist.

"WAIT!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I have liked you too Sasuke. For a very long time…and I will be your valentine."

Sasuke smiled. A true genuine smile that only Naruto could see. Naruto's heart leaped. Sasuke sat back down, and grabbed Naruto's waist and brought Naruto into his lap, with Naruto protesting just a little.

"I'm so glad." And he kissed Naruto.

It was a small passionate kiss, just on the lips. Right then the fireworks went off in all different brilliant colors (mostly red and pinks). Their kissed deepened until they needed air.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke."

They sat there together, with Naruto on Sasuke's lap, watching the fireworks.

"…So Naruto. Could you wear this again? I think you look very tasty in this Kimono." He said seductively.

"Bastard."

"I'm your Bastard."

"Only if it gets you to stop touching my Ass!"

~*~

Sooo what do you think? i thought it was rather fluffy X3 REVIEW!...please *begs*


End file.
